firefandomcom-20200223-history
Worcester Fire Department (Massachusetts)
Department Profile The Worcester Fire Department (WFD) is the second largest fire department in the U.S. state of Massachusetts and is comprised of the following units. * 10 Firehouses * 13 Engine Companies * 7 Ladder Companies * 1 Rescue Companies * 2 Districts * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) History 'Disbanded Fire Companies' 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. North Division Engine 3 / Engine 16 / Ladder 2 / Deputy Chief / North Division District Chief / Safety District Chief / Fire Headquarters / Fire Academy - 141 Grove Street (Lincoln Square) Grove Street Fire Station / North Division Headquarters :Engine 3 - 1996 E-One (1250/500) :Engine 16 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (1500/500/30F) :Ladder 2 - 2014 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) :Car 1 (Chief of Department) - :Car 2 (Deputy Chief) - 2014 Ford Interceptor 4X4 :Car 4 (North Division District Chief) - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe PPV :Car 5 (Deputy Chief) - :Car 6 (Training District Chief) - :Car 7 (Safety District Chief) - :Car 13 (Spare District Chief) - :Car 14 (Spare District Chief) - :Forestry Unit 3 - 1988 Chevrolet 4x4 pick up :Field Communications Unit 30 - 2004 Freightliner Sprinter :Engine 21 (Spare) - 1999 KME (1500/500) (ex-Engine 12, Engine 1) :Engine 24 (Training) - 1985 Ranger (1250/500) (ex-Engine 7) :Engine 25 (Spare) - 1993 KME (1500/500) (ex-Engine 15) :Engine 29 (Training) - 1989 Maxim (1250/500) (ex-Engine 9) :Ladder 23 (Spare) - 1995 Sutphen (1500/270/100’ mid-mount platform) (Ex-Auburn Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :Ladder 24 '(Spare) - 1994 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 4) '''Engine 4 / Ladder 7 '- 424 Park Avenue (Main South / Columbus Park) Park Avenue Fire Station :'''Engine 4 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/50F) :Ladder 7 '- 2006 Smeal Altair (-/-/87' rear-mount platform) :'Engine 27 (Spare) - 1989 Maxim S (1250/500) (ex-Engine 7) Engine 8 '- 19 Burncoat Street (Brittan Square) Burncoat Street Fire Station :'Engine 8 - 2010 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/40F) Engine 9 - 1067 Pleasant Street (Tatnuck Square) Tatnuck Square Fire Station :Engine 9 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (1500/500/30F) Engine 11 / Ladder 6 - 438 West Boylston Street (Greendale) Greendale Fire Station :Engine 11 - 2007 Seagrave (1500/500/45F) :Ladder 6 - 1998 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (ex-Concord Fire Department (New Hampshire)) :Engine 22 (Spare) - 1999 KME (1500/500) (ex-Engine 2) South Division Engine 2 / Engine 13 / Ladder 3 / South Division District Chief - 180 Southbridge Street (Green Island) South Division Headquarters :Engine 2 - 2018 E-One Cyclone (1500/500/30F) :Engine 13 - 2007 Seagrave Marauder II (1500/500) :Ladder 3 - 2004 Seagrave / 1973 Aerialscope (-/-/75' platform) :Car 3 (South Division District Chief) - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe PPV :Forestry Unit 1 - 2014 Ford F-350 4x4 (125/250) :Scuba Unit 1 '- 1984/2017 Spartan / Ranger heavy rescue (ex-Rescue 1) :'Scuba Unit 2 - Rescue boat Engine 5 / Ladder 4 - 40 Webster Street (Webster Square) Webster Square Fire Station :Engine 5 - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/40F) :Ladder 4 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' metro rear-mount aerial) :Special Operations Unit 1 - 2005 Seagrave heavy rescue :Air Supply Unit 1 '''- 2002 Chevrolet / Union City Body Co. '''Engine 6 / Engine 12 / Ladder 1 / Rescue 1 / Special Operations District Chief - 266 Franklin Street (Downtown) Franklin Street Fire Station / Worcester 6 Memorial :Engine 6 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/30F) :Engine 12 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (1500/500/30F) :Ladder 1 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' metro rear-mount aerial) :Rescue 1 - 2017 E-One Cyclone II Heavy Rescue :Car 10 (Special Operations District Chief) - 2013 Chevrolet 3500 HD 4x4 :Rescue 2 (Spare) - 2001 E-One Cyclone Heavy Rescue (ex-Rescue 1) Engine 7 - 745 Grafton Street (Grafton Hill / Southeast) Southeast Fire Station :Engine 7 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) Engine 15 / Ladder 5 - 80 McKeon Road (College Hill) McKeon Road Fire Station :Engine 15 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (1500/500/30F) :Ladder 5 - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) :Ladder 22 (Spare) - 1991 Spartan / 1969 Maxim (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Ladder 6, Ladder 2) 'Retired Apparatus' :2006 Spartan/Smeal Altair (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) :1999 KME pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 16) :1994 Freightliner FL50 / E-One walk-in medium rescue (Ex-Somerset Fire Department (Massachusetts) :1990 E-One / 1969 Maxim tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1989 Maxim S pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 12) :1989 Maxim pumper (1500/500) :1989 Maxim pumper (1500/500) :1988 Maxim F pumper (1250/500) :1983 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' mid-mount Aerialscope) 'Station Map' External Links *Worcester Fire Department *Worcester Firefighters (IAFF Local 1009) Category:Worcester County, Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating KME apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Maxim apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus